User blog:KoodieJamma/ooo
WICKERSNAP : Wickersnap, the devious and voracious tom of WisteriaClan. He is manipulative, possessive, and holds stalkerish tendancies... yet he has such a silvery tongue that he has weaved an elaborate web of lies and has captured many a cat in it. Known by the alias Roaming Shadow to those who hear whispers in the night of his escapades and shenanigens in the cloak of midnight's dark graces.... : Synopsis : Personality * (+) Goal-Oriented, Intelligent, Creative, Charismatic * (=) Quick witted, anaylytical, mysterious, good at acting * (-) Sadistic, possessive, stalkerish, selfish, holds psychopathic tendancies :Wickersnap undeniably has a great aura, a pull, of charisma, and a silver tongue. He can talk his way in- or out- of almost any situation. He uses this charm to achieve his goals, his desires. And then, his personality takes a turn for the worse. He is a sadistic, selfish and manipulative tom who strings cats and controls fate. Some say he enjoys and craves the feeling of playing god and being in control of others... He is a good actor and uses this fully to his advantage, whether it be to gaslight others or perhaps to feign innocence or interest. Wickersnap is incredibly intelligent and loves to plan out his methods of chaos extensively and spin elaborate tales to catch more and more catchs where he wants them; in between his paws and powerless to him, and only him. *'Habits/Quirks:' *Wickersnap has the habit of adding the word 'yeah' at the ending of most his sentences, especially when he's trying to be sly or flirtatious or angry. EX- "Will you shut up, yeah?" *Wickersnap always needs to feel in control of himself and others. *The things Wickersnap loves most, however, are shells and honey. He loves honey, and will go to what many seem as extreme means to get it. *Wickersnap has a beautiful singing voice, paired along with his affection for animals, makes him seem almost like a disney princess.. but nothing could be farther than the truth. *Wickersnap is infatuated with beautiful things and often collects them. His expensive collection includes gemstones he's earned both honestly and through less.. honorable ways, butterflies, both wings and whole specimens, fish scales, dried and pressed flowers, and some more odd objects that he keeps a secret. : Appeance *'Breed:' Siamese mix *'Build:' Lean and muscular **'Height:' 12 inches **'Weight:' 14 pounds **'Length (Head to Tail):' 29 inches *'Fur Texture:' slightly spiky *'Fur Length:' medium-long *'Eyes:' Exotic lavender with bluish hints *'Scars:' 1 **'Location:' back of his left hind leg's ankle. *'Scent:' Rain *'Voice:' TBA *'Distinguishing Features:' His lavender eyes *'Current Physical State:' Apex of his life. He is at his prime and it shows in how he walks with no fears. :The terrifyingly stealthy tom of WisteriaClan. He has a refined but rugged charm, with his panther-like frame. He has a dark chocolate head, chest, and innder part of his frontal legs. This chocolate color leads under his stomach and under his tail, and on all four of his paws. He has striking lavender eyes. Wickersnap is tall, and his ears are large and bat-like. His lengthy legs contribute much to his height, as his tail does to his length, being quite long as well. His back, flank, and hind leg areas are all a snowy pale white. His shoulders display an ashy grey tabby pattern that slowly fades as it inches past and dissipates on his back leg's beginning. His tail displays similar ombre ashen tabby markings. His face has tabby markings that are rather distinctive. His nose, paw paws, and inner ears are silver. : Romance :Wickersnap is a sadistic, dominant tom. Things always start sweet with him. Always. Little by little, cats find themselves enamored by his mysterious persona... He will say anything to make them fall, quickly and harshly. Honeyed, sickly sweet words. He will stalk them, find every bit of information about them. He has said before he wants no secrets, nothing that he does not know about his partner. It's quite disturbing really, but all of these terrifying emotions are hidden behind a well-masked face. :Wickersnap likes small, more fragile cats. He always picks someone smaller than him, and loves slender frames, feminine males are a huge turn on to him, but he tends to go for she-cats more often. He loves rosy colors like ginger or maybe ginger-gold. He hates pure black she-cats or she-cats with very dark pelts. He doesn't find a cat bigger- or stronger- than him attractive. At all. : Relationships | style="width:0%" | *FFFFFF *FFFFFF |} |} |} : Misc. :Fishing: *★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆ :Offense: *★★★★★★★★☆☆ :Defense: *★★★★★★☆☆☆☆ :Hunting: *★★★★★★★☆☆☆ :Running: *★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆ :Swimming: *★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆ :Integrity: *★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ :Leadership: *★★★★★★☆☆☆☆ :Intelligence: *★★★★★★★★★★ :Mentoring Ability: *★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ :Herbal Knowledge: *★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ :Emotional Control: *★★★★★★★★★★ :Stealth: *★★★★★★★★★★ :Charm: *★★★★★★★★★★ : Funfacts *He is in WisteriaClan *Wickersnap considers his best attribute to be his stealth and his worst attribute to be his stubbornness. *Wickersnap will never hurt a raven. He holds ravens in such high regard he values them over cats. He has befriended the territory's ravens and he won't let anyone touch or hurt them. Category:Blog posts